Israel
Israeli Corporations Predecessor Navy Original Comments Israel Welcome to the State of Israel. We attack only when threatened or attacked first. Our Military started in 1948 with the start of our independence. Our main goal is for the protection of Earth and continued peace in the Sol System. Our main naval fleet is composed of Flying Ships, Destroyers, Super Warships and Submarines. Our secondary fleet is composed of Battleships, Carriers and Cruisers. Our main air strike force is composed of Halal Fighters and Vlik Bombers. Our secondary fleet is composed of B-17s and P-51s and old Jet Fighters. Our main land ground units compose of the Spectre Program, our Elite Soldiers(Marines and Spec Ops) and Moshe Tanks. Our secondary is composed of Merkava and Rahmiel Tanks and our core Army. Anybody who wants to wage war on us is welcomed to but keep in mind that we are a very powerful country. News * The G Series Wall is now under construction and will take 1.5 months. * Israeli Tank Lines are being heavily upgraded and improved. * Vashir Mendril, Marcus's cousin, has joined the Israeli Navy. Chain of Command *'Aluf(Fleet Admiral) David Marcus(Head of Engineering)' *'Ranag(Chief Of Operations) Roger Harrington(Head of Intelligence)' *'Ta'al(Vice Admiral) Vashir Mendril(Head of R&D)' *'Alam(Rear Admiral Upper) Moses Caulfied(Head of Medical)' *'Sa'al(Rear Admiral Lower) Androv Golovco(Head of Defense)' *'Rasan(Commodore) Shane Nu Kem' *'Rasan(Commodore) Guy' *'Rasan(Commodore)' *'Rasan(Commodore)' *'Rasan(Commodore)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Missing In Action Captain Laa'fa' *'Missing In Action Asaf Hersch' Extra Characters *'Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu' *'Aluf(GAF) Amir Eshel' *'Aluf(GA) Guy Tzur' *'Ta'al-Mamee(Submarine Force Commander) Herzl Marcus' *'Ta'al-Neshek(Head of CW & BW Development) Jimmy Mitchell' *'Command Robot TARS *'Command Robot KIPP *'Command Robot CASE Technology *Advanced Capital Ship Railguns *Advanced Cloak(Researching) *Advanced Gun Systems *Advanced Hypersail(Traded) *Advanced Lasers *Advanced Material Science *Advanced Missile Systems *Advanced Nuclear Reactors(Researching) *Advanced Particle Beams *Advanced Physiology(Traded) *Advanced Railguns *Anti Gravity *Anti Matter Production *Astroid Mining *Basic Cloak *Basic Coilguns(Traded) *Biotechnology *Dumb AI *FTL Communications *Miniaturization *Nanotechnology *Orbital Weaponry *Point Defense Weaponry *Smart AI(Researching) *Sub Light Drive *Super Fast Warp *Super Soldiers *Warp Attack(Researching) *Warp Detection *Warp Disruption *Warp Sync Alliances *AFOH *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *AIF *BKFighter Navy *Chilean Empire *Confederacy of Independent States *Commonwealth of Cattiria *France *Gallian Empire *Independent State Allied Forces *Mexico *New Arcadian Republic *Phoenix Protecterate *Republic of Ireland *Starfleet *United Aerospace Command *United Kingdom *United Merchants Guild *United States Arctic Fleet *United States Navy Non-Aggresion Pact *Germany *HYDRAXIS Navy *Russia Enemies *Atarashimono Navy *Crusaders *Dragonfire Privateering League Loyalists *Golden Armada *Millennium *New Republic of the Pacific *Nuclear Pirating Foundation *Palestine *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *Scarlet Empire *Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet *Soviet Navy *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Intergovernmental Organization *Coalition of Allied Nations *Sol System Alliance *United Nations Space Coalition War Status * Defcon 1 * War Wars How To Join 1. Why do you want to join ? 2. What will you bring ? 3. What is your flagship ? 4. What is your Game Center ID and fake name ? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in ? 6. How will you react around other members ? You must fill out every question in this application , otherwise your request will be denied. prefix=User:INS/Request_to_join_Israel_by: width=60 default=Enter Username Here preload=Template:Join INS buttonlabel=Join Israel category=INS Join Requests shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=append cache=false omit=AR: ordermethod=created order=descending }} |R}}+ )/50) +1 }}| →}} Topic Last edit Last editor Colonies 'Area: 8,169,432,620 KM2' Total Control Uranus 'Area: 8,000,000,000 KM2' * 100 Capital Shipyards * 500 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 200 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 23 Bases Shard 'Area: 83,000,000 KM2' * 20 Capital Shipyards * 100 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 200 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 20 Bases Tenelapis IV 'Area: 14,000,000 KM2' * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 20 Bases Titania 'Area: 7,820,000 KM2' * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 10 Bases Oberon 'Recovering From Explosion' 'Area: 7,285,000 KM2' * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 10 Bases Ariel 'Area: 4,210,000 KM2' * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Tethys 'Recovering From Explosion' 'Area: 3,570,000 KM2' * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Salacia 'Area: 2,300,000 KM2' * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Indra(AZ84) 'Area: 1,750,000 KM2' * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Makara(GV9) 'Area: 1,550,000 KM2' * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases (RN43) 'Area: 1,530,000 KM2' * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases (UK126) 'Area: 1,180,000 KM2' * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases (XW93) 'Area: 1,070,000 KM2' * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases (XA192) 'Area: 1,040,000 KM2' * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases (XV93) 'Area: 1,000,000 KM2' * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Miranda 'Area: 700,000 KM2' * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases and R&D Base Other Uranus Moons 'Area: 385,000 KM2' Caelmare II 'Area: 380,000 KM2' * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Galatea 'Area: 97,000 KM2' * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Phobos 'Area: 1,600 KM2' * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base and 25 Colonies Partial Control Mars(Edom) 'Area: 19,200,000 KM2' * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Unknown Number Bases and Colonies Luna(Judah) 'Area: 12,700,000 KM2' * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Unknown Number Bases and Colonies Proteus 'Area: 554,000 KM2' * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases and R&D Base Tenelapis(Moab) 'Area: 10,000 KM2' * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 25 Oil Fields * Unknown Number Bases and Colonies Caelmare(Canaan) 'Area: 20 KM2' * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 0 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 3 Bases Earth Israel 'Area: 4,100,000 KM2' * 20 Capital Shipyards * 100 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 200 Mines * 100 Oil Fields * Unknown Number Bases and Colonies Cyprus 'Area: 9,250 KM2' Intelligence/Security Agencies Mossad Mossad, the best Intelligence Organization in the world. Their job is to crack down on Terrorist, spy on enemy countries and help Jews get to Israel. Aman The Aman are responsible for Military Intelligence. If the Military needs information on a country, they ask Aman. Shin Bet Shin Bet's job is of the highest importance. Their purpose is to keep National Security in Israel stable and high. If their is a Security Problem in Israel, Shin Bet will handle it. Aveer Chayeel Uniforms File:IsraeliAirForce.jpg|Israeli Air Force Ensign Ignore the red star on the helmet.jpg|Airmen Uniform Advanced Air Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Earthquake Bombs * V43 Gas Canisters * K17 Gas Canisters * Thermobaric Bombs * Anti-Runway Bombs * Laser-Guided Bombs * Conventional Bombs * Sarin Gas Canisters * Thermonuclear Bombs * Bunker Buster Bombs * Satellite-Guided Bombs * Python Short Range Missiles * B'aret Medium Range Missiles * 1" Advanced Railgun Machine Gun Energy Weapons * 1" Laser Machine Gun Strike Craft Bombers B-17G.jpg|B-17 Flying Fortress Heavy Bomber(Will be upgraded to B-36 soon) ImageVlik.jpg|B-18 Vlik Gek Fighter Bomber, Israels Primary Bomber Fighters F-16.jpg|F-16I Sufa II Fighter F-18.jpg|F-18 Nesher II Fighter F-26.jpg|F-26 Kfir II Fighter F-28.jpg|F-28 Lavi II Fighter F-36I.jpg|F-36I Adir II Fighter Halal II.jpg|F-38 Halal II Space Fighter, Israels Primary Fighter F-1000.jpg|F-1000 Saharon II Space Fighter Scouts P-51 Mustang X Israeli Air Force.jpg|P-51 Mustang X IMG 0002.jpg|P-61 Skivet, Israels Primary Scout Eretz Chayeel Uniforms File:IsraeliArmy.jpg|Israeli Army Ensign Desert Camo in a Desert.jpg|Soldier Uniform Advanced Ground Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Iron Bow(Anti-Ship) * Iron Dome(Anti-Missile) * Iron Arrow(Anti-Aircraft) * Iron Hammer(Anti-Flying Ship) * Iron Fist(Anti-Anti Tank Missiles) * David's Sling(Anti-Cruise Missile) * Arrow System(Anti-Ballistic Missile) Energy Weapons * Iron Mace(Anti-Flying Ship) * Iron Knife(Anti-Flying Ship) * Iron Beam(Anti-Artillery Munitions) * Nautilus Laser System(Anti-Aircraft) Disruptors * Warp Disruptors(Stops Ships 250 Miles From Border) * Hyperspace Disruptors(Stops Ships 350 Miles From Border) Advanced Handheld Based Weapons Ballistic Weapons * Galatz M95 Sniper Rifle * Super Tavor STAR-25 Sniper Rifle * Tavor TAR-25 Assault Rifle * Galil 65 Assault Rifle * Mini Tavor MTAR-25 Machine Gun * Uzi 15 Machine Gun * Uzi 525 Pistol * Jericho 945 Pistol * Selil Coilgun Sniper Rifle * Roveh Coilgun Assault Rifle * Maheer Coilgun Machine Gun * Ekdoch Coilgun Pistol Energy Weapons * Mehretz Laser Sniper Rifle * Hetkaf Laser Assault Rifle * Kocha Laser Machine Gun * Zaheer Laser Pistol Spectre Program Spectre-I Spectre-I.jpg|Spectre-I Armor Spectre-II Spectre-II.jpg|Spectre-II Armor Spectre-III Spectre-III.jpg|Spectre-III Armor Tanks Tanks Rahmiel II.jpg|Rahmiel MBT Next Gen Merkava.jpg|Merkava VI MBT IMG_4058.JPG|the MBT-7 Atarah Tank Destroyers Self Propelled Guns Sholef.jpg|Sholef I SPG(Merkava Variant) Infantry Fighting Vehicles Namer.jpg|Namer I IFV(Merkava Variant) Anti Aircraft Vehicles Engineering Vehicles Nemmera.jpg|Nemmera I ARV(Merkava Variant) Utility Vehicles Ambulances Tankbulance|Tankbulance I AMEV(Merkava Variant) Yam Chayeel Uniforms File:IsraeliNavy.jpg|Israeli Navy Ensign ProposalSoldier1.jpg|Marine Uniform Advanced Ship Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * W20 Nuclear Warhead Munition * W14 Nuclear Warhead Munition * W5 Nuclear Warhead Munition * 100 Inch Advanced Railgun * 20 Inch Advanced Railgun * 5 Inch Advanced Railgun * 200 Inch Coilgun(Research/Trade) * Kelshon ASBM * Popeye SLBM * Jericho ICBM/MCM * Gabriel Anti-Ship Missile Energy Weapons * 100 Inch Laser * 20 Inch Laser * 5 Inch Laser * Lezazeah Laser * Chelek Basic Particle Beam * Cehvak Advanced Particle Beam Flagships Yevoni_Class.jpg|David Marcus's Flagship, INS Yevoni. She is also the Flagship of the Navy. IMG 3415.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard's Flagship, INS Mediterranean. Shane Flagship.jpg|Shane Nu Kem's Flagship, INS Deathmatch. Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title INS on it. Aerospace Ships * Total: 5,772 Yevoni Class.jpg|INS Yevoni SBA-1 on patrol Haven.jpg|INS Haven I SBA-6 Akrov.jpg|INS Akrov SBA-11 IMG_3415.jpg|INS Mediterranean SBA-26 INS Yevoni II SBA-51 Haven_II_(not_final).jpg|INS Haven II SBA-56 Veng1.png|INS Mekpah SBA-61 prior to Refit MAHPOL.jpg|INS Mahpol BBA-1 Tzel.jpg|INS Tzel CCA-1 during Sea Trials Tzayad.png|INS Tzayad CCA-251 Psycho III.jpg|INS Psycho III CAA-501 prior to Refit Oreb.jpg|INS Oreb BBCA-1 getting fitted out with aircraft GORALFTW.jpg|INS Goral CAA-1 Zumwalts Flying Ship.jpg|INS Sovngarde CAA-251 INS Zahrez CLA-251 E-475.jpg|INS L'ahmatz CLA-501 imageeagles are flying!!!!!.jpg|INS Eagle Talon DDA-1 FV_002_Israeli_Navy.png|INS Aventine DDA-251 UL-10 Devgrov.jpg|INS Netahn DDA-501 INS Star of David-class DDA.JPG|INS Star of David DDA-751 Lalechet.jpg|INS Lalechet LHDA-1 Kehlah.jpg|INS Kehlah BBGA-1 IMG_0001.jpg|INS Misos II MPV-1 Aventine II.png|INS Aventine II MPV-1001 Lahzooz.jpg|Lahzooz Ship Carrier Aircraft Carriers * Total: 400 Gershon.jpg|INS Gershon CVN-45, the Israelis first Aircraft Carrier Imagehshsyauauaua.jpg|INS United IMG_0516.JPG|INS Romulus IMG_0297.jpg|this is the approximate design for the current model of the Eagle Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 Arsenal Ships * Total: 0 Battlecarrier * Total: 200 Photo2 (1).jpg|INS New Orleans BBCV-1 Israel-class BBCV.jpg|INS Israel BBCV-3 Battlecruisers * Total: 300 Golda.jpg|INS Golda CC-1 Scharnhorst01.jpg|INS Schornhorst CC-251 Battleships * Total: 900 INS Moshe.jpg|INS Moshe BB-45 on patrol off of Tel Aviv Relentless_HV.jpg|INS Relentless IMG_2045.JPG|INS Daring Shane Flagship.jpg|INS Deathmatch IMG 0511.PNG|INS Covent Corvettes * Total: 500 72.jpg|INS Mahdjdjieka ndjdjesksm.jpg|INS Eilat 501 Cruisers * Total: 600 INS_Damascus.jpg|INS Damascus INS_SunburstCA.jpg|INS Sunburst 5 miles from port after Sea Trials Destroyers * Total: 5,500 39.jpg|INS Haifa DD-38, the Israelis first Destroyer 40.jpg|INS Eilat DD-40 Sparkle-class.jpg|INS Sparkle DD-1290, based off the USNF's Fletcher-class. knosssus.JPG|INS Knossus IMG_0691.JPG|INS Newcastle IMG_0704.JPG|INS Long Beach IMG 0501.PNG|INS Thriw Frigates * Total: 0 Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Missile Boats * Total: 1,500 Friends.jpg|USS Minnesota and INS Hetz Reshef.jpg|INS Reshef E-7.jpg|E-7 during a Missile Test imagezimmiezummie.jpg|INS Zimzum Museum Ships * Total: 0 INF_Misos.jpg|INF Misos M-1, Israels first Flying Ship Mashcheses.png|INF Mashcheses M-2, Israels second Flying Ship Gershon.jpg|INS Gershon CVN-1, Israels first Aircraft Carrier INS Moshe.jpg|INS Moshe BB-1, Israels first Battleship Israelship.jpg|INS Jewish State PG-1, Israels first ever Warship Space Stations * Total: 30 Cholol.jpg|Cholol Class Battlestation Spy Ships * Total: 100 Submarines * Total: 900 Gal.jpg|INS Gal patrolling Israeli waters Dolphin.jpg|A German-built Dolphin Class Submarine Ins Dolphin.jpg|INS Dolphin running Missile Drills Tannin.jpg|INS Tannin preparing to Dive Sad.jpg|INS Reshef discovers the INS Dakar Shipwreck Surcouf_HV.jpg|INS Surcouf IMG_0841.png|INS Beneath the Shadow Super Warships * Total: 110 Haifa.jpg|INS Haifa, the Israelis first Super Warship Ins Eilat.jpg|INS Eilat Koach.jpg|INS Koach 1.1mfortress.jpg|''TBA Naval Roster Category:Navies and Fleets Category:SSA Members Category:World Superpower Category:Full Nations Category:Coalition Member